My So Called Good Romance and Angst OneShots
by GiGgLyGaL
Summary: Since I seriously haven't written enough badly written cliches, here is a bunch of so called good fluff, with a side of angst. Bon appetite.
1. Thank You: Lukka

I know that a few people read this story when it was a one shot, but it is now part of a collection of angsty romance one-shots. This one is the same as its original title, Thank You.

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX. Plain and simple.

* * *

**Thank You**

Lulu stared into the sunset as she lay down on the soft sand of Besaid beach. She gripped a handful and watched it slowly fall. She sighed and looked again at the sun as it faded away behind the clouds.

A breeze passed her as she realized how late it was and how cold it was getting, but she yearned to stay. She sat up, then laid back down as the moon began to show.

She didn't know why she was still here; the thought lingered in her mind for some time as she whispered his name.

'_Chappu'_.

Chappu was her everything; her first boyfriend, her first love, she had even lost her virginity to him. She remembered how they used to walk on the beach together, and talk while the waves lapped their feet. Ah, those were the good times. He became a Crusader, not for the betterment of mankind, or for Wakka, or his parents—Chappu had joined the Crusaders for HER. He had done it for his love, his Lulu, so that she would always be safe. His death hit the hardest on her, as she had given her heart to him, and he ripped it to pieces.

She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. "No, I'm over him." Lulu tried, but she knew she was lying to herself. She knew she wasn't over him; she wasn't and never would be. He left a void in her heart, a space only he could take up. No one could ever take his place, no matter how hard they tried.

"Why can't I let him go?" Lulu sobbed as the tears poured down her cheeks, "Why does his memory have to haunt me forever?"

She sat there, sobbing her heart out, when she heard herself scream, "I HATE YOU, CHAPPU."

"Shhhhhhhh…" a voice in the distance whispered.

Lulu turned around to be face-to-face with Wakka. Lulu sniffled then turned away from him, not wanting him to see her crying.

She heard footsteps as Wakka approached her. She covered her face in her knees. She could not let him see her cry.

"Lulu, please come out." Wakka said boredly.

"No." Lulu said as Wakka strained his ears to hear her muffled speaking. Lulu was a stubborn girl, and she would not give in to him easily.

"Lulu, please look at me." Wakka groaned. She shook her head slightly.

Wakka sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Lulu, can you lift your head up, or must I do it for you?" Wakka pleaded.

Lulu lifted her head up for a split second to scream at him, "GO AWAY, WAKKA!" before putting her face in its original state.

Wakka, unprepared for her sudden outburst, flinched, then directed his attention back to Lulu. "I'm not going away until you tell me what's wrong."

"Stay here all night, then." Lulu retorted coldly, but her tone was muffled by her legs.

"Why are you hiding, Lulu. Is it because you're afraid to let someone see you cry? Dammit Lulu, I know you're crying. Why do you need to hide from everyone who tries to help you?" Wakka yelled in pure frustration.

Lulu lifted her head from her knees and looked him straight in the eyes. "I don't know." Lulu said as calm as she could muster, which was very shaky, "I just don't know."

"That's all you can say? After all this time, that's all you can say?" Wakka yelled.

"I'm scared, Wakka. I'm supposed to be over Chappu, and I'm not." Lulu sobbed.

"Shh…I'm sorry Lulu for yelling at you." Wakka said as he sat down next to her and hugged her. "Believe it or not, I'm still not fully over his death either. But I channel it into blitzball instead of bottling it up like you do. Lu, it's not healthy." Wakka said as he rubbed her back in an effort to calm her down.

"But I don't have blitzball to channel it into. What am I supposed to do?" Lulu asked as she gripped Wakka tight.

"You can talk to me. I'll listen to you." Wakka told her as Lulu struggled to stop crying.

"Thank you." Lulu sniffled and tried to stop crying.

"Lulu, you can cry in front of me. I'm your best friend, remember." Wakka said as Lulu began to cry again.

"I miss him so much…" Lulu sobbed.

"I miss him too." Wakka said as he gripped her tighter and Lulu laid her head on his shoulder. "But I try to stay positive, and remember that it was meant to be this way."

"But in this plan, I got hurt so bad." Lulu cried as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I know. But Chappu doesn't want you to mope around and shut out the world. He joined the Crusaders for you. He gave his life for you, so you shouldn't waste his sacrifice by being sad."

"I know, but it's like I can't move on." Lulu sobbed.

"It's hard sometimes, but you have to be strong. You may feel weak now, but you are a very strong girl, Lulu." Wakka told her. Lulu let go of his embrace and looked him straight in the eye and smiled.

"Thank you." Lulu told him as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It was going to be a short one, but both of them craved more, and the kiss lasted for nearly a minute before they were out of breath.

"We should get back to the te..." Lulu was cut off by Wakka who leaned in and kissed her. After fifteen seconds, Lulu broke the kiss. "Maybe we should stay here longer." Lulu said with a smile as she tackled Wakka to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" Wakka asked cluelessly.

"For forcing me to forget Chappu and find another guy." Lulu said slyly.

"Who?" Wakka asked as he frantically searched for another male anywhere nearby.

"You." Lulu said as their lips caught in a passionate kiss.

* * *

I know this is probably horrible- my angst and romance talents have their limits (what they are, I don't know), but if anyone is way OOC, inform me and I'll change it. Well, review please.

GG


	2. Here Without You: Tiyuna

Heyy guys! Due to the large amount of reviews I got (I think 3 for a one-shot is good), I decided to turn Thank You into a larger fic for my so called good romance one-shots, which I call My So-Called Good Romance/Angst Fics. I cannot say that they are excellent, but they're the best I've got. Here goes nothing. Oh, and this one is a Tiyuna one—an unoriginal one, too. I'll try to make it good. Oh, and I put something in I found in a fic, but I don't remember what fic it was, so if you find something that you think you've used, I'm sorry. Oh, and X-2 never happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The song in this chapter, Here Without You, is by Three Doors Down.

Luv ya,

Gigglygal-Chan

* * *

**Here Without You **

**Part 1**

* * *

****

Yuna sighed as she stared at the star filled sky. 'He would have loved this.' She thought as she swore at herself for remembering him.

_**A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face**_

Since he died 10 years ago, she has went to exactly 191 therapy meetings, trying to erase his memory, and make it seem like he never lived. She came in each one, hoping that she could forget him…his messy blond hair, his crystal blue eyes, his goofy smile, and his…uh…unique blitzball outfit. Every 191 times, she had ended up with only him on her mind.

_**A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
**_

She continued to gaze at the sky, as they had done so during her pilgrimage. She looked at for constellations, one of the projects one of her therapy "buddies" suggested to get her mind off him. She searched for the little dipper, but instead found a constellation that oddly resembled Brotherhood. She searched more, and saw another thing that surprised her. She dropped her constellation paper in shock as she saw what looked like his face etched in the stars. She rushed in the house as those happy memories burned in her heart.

_**But all these miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**_

Flashback

"_It's a little embarrassing to say this myself, but its said that Summoners and their Guardians are like Spira's ray of light," Yuna said shyly as Tidus listened intently, "I've learned to practice smiling when I'm feeling sad, you know." Tidus nodded sadly._

"_Now let's see what you can do!" Yuna smiled as she threw her arms up in excitement._

_Tidus stretched his mouth in odd ways, trying to find the one that closely resembled smiling. Yuna giggled in his failed attempts at such a simple thing. He turned to her. "This is weird." He informed her with a slight chuckle in his voice._

"_Now laugh out loud." She said in that same enthusiastic voice._

_Tidus began a series of "ha ha ha ha" s, but they sounded more like a chocobo screeching in pain. All within 100 feet of him clutched their ears in excruciating pain._

_"You should stop now." She said between clenched teeth. Tidus however, seemed to not have heard her, continued in his attempted laughter as Lulu shook her head in disapproval. Yuna, who realized that stopping Tidus was impossible, joined him in the attempted laughter as both voices harmonized to sound like nails on a chalkboard. Seconds later, they both began cracking up at the awkwardness of the situation. "Too funny…" Yuna said, struggling to catch her breath._

"_It was your idea." Tidus added breathlessly as the stood straight to face Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, and Auron, who were looking them as if they had both grown extra heads. Yuna looked at them confusedly._

"_We were afraid you had gone crazy." Wakka informed the bicolor eyed girl._

"_My apologizes." Yuna said sheepishly._

_End Flashback_

She remembered that, as well as all those other memories that used to be happy, but since then made her so depressed to think that she used to be so joyful, very unlike her present self. She ran to her room and took at her trusty scissors and slit her wrist and sighed as the blood dribbled down her arm. The happiness was short-lived as she remembered her misery.

_**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind**_

She was alone, without him. He wasn't there anymore, to dry her tears, to say it was all okay, to take her pain away. She knew she was falling harder with each passing day; she was almost to the point of no return. She always naïvely thought he would come back, but deep inside that he would not just jump back into her life. He had died, and would not come back.

She knew that no one could replace him, so she refused to even give a chance to any of her cousin's potential boyfriends. Rikku understood, but was disappointed each time when Yuna wouldn't even look at the boy that she had looked hard to find. The Al Bhed woman had given up 6 years ago, as she knew how much she missed Tidus.

Rikku knew just how in love Yuna was with Tidus. Tidus was everything to her, all she thought about, and everything she dreamed about. She gave her all heart to him, thinking that they would be forever soul mates. She saw their large tent in Besaid, Jecht Jr. and Braska Jr., their wedding day, everything in their perfect future that never happened. Rikku knew this, as the two were extremely close and spent most of their early childhood together.

_**I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time**_

Yuna sat down on her bed as she wiped the blood off with her towel. It was one of the only things Rikku didn't know about it. Rikku was still worried about her, and she'd freak out and send her cousin to a mental hospital if she found she was cutting herself. She looked at the raw cut, and felt ashamed of herself. She was twenty-eight, and still mourning a man who had exited her life **_TEN_** years ago. She wanted to tell everyone what was wrong, and she had always chickened out when the opportunity came up. After all, why tell everyone when she had great excuses for her cuts.

Yuna opened her dresser and picked up her pistol, closed her eyes, held it to her head, and pulled the trigger. She sighed as she opened her eyes. The gun was never loaded, but she liked to make herself feel like she was killing herself. She had actually tried to kill herself once, but was sent to treatment, thanks to Rikku, for a few months. She knew that she could only use her pistol for certain times, desperate times, and that had just happened to be drastic enough.

The happiness that had once filled her heart had disappeared, and Yuna's heart turned black again. Every time she used it the relief it brought seemed to fade quicker and quicker. She learned to enjoy the feeling, while it lasted, since she knew that soon it would have effect no longer.

_**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me**_

She knew that the feeling was gone, and her heart felt empty again, throbbing with heartache. She felt the tears threatening, and she knew she couldn't stop them as they began to flow down her face as her eyes fell on a picture that she hadn't seen in a long time. It was just standing there collecting dust. She grabbed it hungrily, and after blowing the collected dust off of it, looked at it. It was her and him, in Bevelle. His arm was around her shoulders, hers around his waist. "Wow, was that really what I looked like?" she asked herself, trying to distract her mind from him.

It well…failed. She stared at him, studying his features. He was so good looking, with good sized muscles from all that blitzball, dark sun-tanned skin, sun-bleached blond hair, the most kissable lips she had ever seen in her entire life, and his crystal blue eyes that Yuna got lost in so many times before.

She then looked at herself. She looked so innocent, so naïve. She stared at her clothes, a wrap white shirt that hid that disgusting black bra she used to wear, and that blue wrap skirt she wore with it. She looked so happy there. "I was with Tidus." She noted to herself.

She swore again at herself for talking to herself…again. She knew it wasn't normal, but she couldn't control it. It was like her love for Tidus, unstoppable though she tried so hard not to. She tried to stop, but it only resulted in her talking to herself more. "Habits are impossible to break." She mumbled, failing what she was trying to achieve.

_**The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello**_

She put the picture down and lay down on her bed. It was soft and comfy, but it didn't matter to Yuna. A good mattress would never bring Tidus back to her. She wouldn't care if it was rocks she was laying on.

She had become numb, almost detached from emotion. So detached and antisocial that she made Lulu look like such a party animal. Yet, the black mage had married her childhood friend, Wakka, and she had opened up more. Lulu still was on the antisocial side though.

Yuna stared at the ceiling. 'White, boring, nothing new.' She thought as she continued to look intently at it. She didn't know why she was staring at it, but she found her whispering.

"_My life"_

It was out of almost nowhere, but it made sense to her. Her life was blank, with no unexpectedness. She predict each day so well that some could say that she had ESP. Nothing changed, which depressed Yuna more with each passing day.

_**I've heard this life was overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go**_

She felt her eyes droop as she drifted into peaceful nothingness.

She woke up to the immense sunlight of her native island. She silently cursed the sunlight before getting up to change into her day clothes. After changing, she grabbed her brush to comb her hair. She had begun to brush it when she noticed her appearance for the first time in quite a long time.

Her hair had darkened to a much darker brown, and had grown to a length that nearly reached her rear end. She had lost some weight, and she knew very well that she had slight anorexia. Her skin had paled to a deathly white due to lack of sunlight, and dark bags covered her eyes. The only way you could know that this was High Summoner Yuna was her eyes, blue and green as usual.

_**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind**_

"YUNIE!" a loud, squeaky voice screeched, "BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Yuna opened her door and poked her head out. "I'm not hungry," she yelled to her cousin.

Rikku walked out of the kitchen, stood to look at her cousin, and put her hands on her hips. "Yunie, you need to eat something. Last time I saw you take a bite of something was Thursday." The Al Bhed informed her cousin, with a stare that Yuna couldn't divert her eyes for.

"Rikku, I'm not hungry. I don't want to eat." She replied to her cousin.

Rikku was less than impressed. She knew how much weight her cousin was losing, and knew that Yuna was going to die if she didn't have anything to eat. She couldn't bear to lose her cousin, as any other human being would.

"Yunie, you need to eat something." Rikku pressed as her cousin rolled her eyes.

Yuna sighed. She knew that she had no way to win this one. Rikku always seemed to win these types of battles. "I don't want to." Yuna sighed as Rikku felt her temper soar.

"**YUNALESCA! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE IF YOU DON'T EAT ANYTHING!**" Rikku's temper had snapped, and she had passed the mark of being "mad".

Yuna's eyes shot open. Rikku had only called her Yunalesca, her full name, once before, and they were five and seven and in a very large argument. After getting off the aftershock, Yuna replied with, "Well, what if I do want to die?"

Rikku's eyes flew open in disbelief as Yuna realized what she said. "You mean; you're still having those suicidal feelings. I'm going to call the mental hospi-" Rikku was cut off by Yuna's palm covering it.

"Don't call the hospital. I'll eat a piece of toast. Just don't call them." Yuna pleaded. Everyone there was totally nuts, and Yuna always felt like she was the sanest of them.

Yuna took a few pieces of toast and plopped on the kitchen table and ate them down with a glass of water, then got back up. Mission-Eat-So-You-Don't-Go-To-The-Mental-Hospital was complete!

"Yunie, three pieces of toast is not breakfast. Don't think you can't get away with just a bit of bread. We're going to Lulu's tent. She's making chocobo sausages and eggs." Rikku reminded her cousin, who gave her a glare before they both exited the tent their shared and headed to Lulu and Wakka's tent.

_**I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time**_

"We're here!" Rikku announced as the cousins entered the tent.

"Auntie Rikku!" A dark haired girl who resembled her mother squealed.

"You're here, ya!" An orange haired boy who resembled his father squeaked.

Rikku sat down at their little bar. "Your children have gotten so big. Clarisse's almost 5, right?" the 25 year-old Al Bhed said as she picked up the Wakka mini-me, "And Chappu Jr. is almost 3, if I'm not mistaken?"

Lulu and Wakka nodded as grins spread their faces. But their grins were swept away when they saw Yuna, who had also sat down at the mini-bar. "Yuna, is that you?" Lulu looked, tossing a section of jet black hair behind her ear.

Yuna nodded sadly as Wakka gave her a strange look. "You look different, ya?" he stared at her, and how much she had changed.

"Oh, yeah, Yunie changed a lot, right Yunie?" Rikku spoke for her cousin as Yuna nodded again.

Lulu raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "A lot is a bit of an understatement, you think?" The black mage questioned as Yuna's eyes darted around.

"Huh?" Yuna didn't like where this was going.

"I couldn't recognize you. I only knew it was you because of your eyes," Lulu told her sister-like friend, "You're paler than me, your hair is so much darker, oh…you are very thin, Yuna. Are you eating enough?"

"I'm eating fine." Yuna snapped as she speared her sausage and took a bite.

"Is this still about Tid—"Wakka began, but Yuna cut in.

"Don't say his name." Yuna screamed as she dropped her fork and darted off.

Wakka shrugged to his shoulders. "What's with her, ya?" he asked his wife.

Lulu sighed. She just had to marry the clueless one in the bunch. "She's still not over Tidus. She reminds me of myself when Chappu died." Lulu explained, lucky that her voice didn't freak out when she mentioned her dead ex-fiancé.

"It's been ten years, ya? Why is she still dwelling on him?" Wakka asked with an extremely confused expression.

Lulu rolled her eyes. Wakka asked too many stupid questions. "You have never lost a person you had fallen in love with. I'm saying, marriage, children, and life together. You've only lost your parents and your brother. Yuna lost the man she gave her heart to." Lulu explained to her obviously clueless husband.

"Oh." Wakka nodded his head in acknowledgement.

**_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight boy it's only you and me_**

Meanwhile, Yuna had run as quickly as her legs could take her to Besaid beach. She looked behind her to find that no one was following. She collapsed onto the soft sand.

"I guess no one cares about me anymore." Yuna told herself as she saw that no one was coming after her.

"But why? I'm High Summoner Yuna, for Yevon's sake. I brought the Yevon-damn Eternal Calm and no one gives a damn about me. Some would be dead if I hadn't defeated it. No one cares about me." Yuna wept as tears fell from eyes and onto the sand.

"Do they hate me because I don't show my face to the rest of Spira? Do they hate me because I have anorexia? Do they hate me because I'm still in love with Tidus, the man who left my life a decade ago? Why do they hate me?" Yuna dropped to ground and stared at the sun.

"Why is the rest of Spira shunning me? Do they want me to die or something? What do they want from me?" She screamed at the sun, who did not answer her.

"It's him, isn't it?" Yuna said sternly, "It was definitely that Yevon-damn son of a freaking bitch."

She punched the sand. "Are you happy now, Tidus? You've destroyed my life. I'm such a wreck that I know it myself."

"You ruined my life. Yevon-dammit, I hate you so much Tidus. You destroyed everything. I wish I never met you. I hate everything freaking about you. You and your good looks, and your happy personality, everything about you. I hate you so freaking much, Tidus. I don't know how I fell in love with you." Yuna had positively gone berserk, and luckily she was alone so she wouldn't be brought to a mental hospital.

"You wrecked me so much, Tidus. I haven't cut my hair in 9 years, you know that. Rikku forces me to eat sometimes. Yup, Tidus, I have freaking anorexia. If it wasn't for Rikku, I'd be dead. I cut myself too, you know. And I have an unloaded pistol in my room, too. I've been pretending to kill myself for the last TEN YEARS! You ruined everything in my life, you know. I hope that Lady Yunalesca dumps you in hell. You ruined my life. I'm the High Summoner, and I'm supposed to be traveling around Spira, meeting everyone in the world. But no, this is the first time that I've exited the town of Besaid since you died. No one cares about me anymore. It's all your fault. Dammit, I hate you so much. Fuck you, Tidus." She screamed to the sky, hoping that Tidus was listening to her.

**_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love_**

"You really hate me, do you?" a male voice behind her asked. It was cracked and emotional, like he was crying. She turned around to see who it was.

She turned to him, and her eyes widened in shock.

"Who are you?" She asked, even though she very well knew the answer.

"It's me, Tidus, Yuna." He said as she wiped a tear from his cheek.

"No, Tidus died. I'm not dreaming, am I?" She asked him in true disbelief. He was dead, right?

"No, you're awake, Yuna." He said softly to the disbelieving woman in front of her.

"Then you can't be Tidus. He died ten years ago. You can't be him. What's your proof?" She asked him, almost positive that she was truly dreaming.

"I'm from Zanarkand, I played on the Zanarkand Abes, I got sucked into Sin with Auron, I went to Besaid, I met this super hot girl named Yuna, I went on her pilgrimage, I kissed her Macalania and should have had sex with her there, and I have loved her for the last 11 years." He told her.

"No…" She whispered to him. She touched his shoulder, expecting to feel air. Instead, she felt actual, warm flesh. She felt his arm. She felt his clothes, his flesh. She inhaled, to smell his cologne. He felt real…he smelt real.

_**And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love**_

"You feel so real…" She said in disbelief.

"It's because I am real, Yuna." He told her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No, you can't be real. I've had this dream so many times. I'm not going to get my hopes up again." She said as she felt tears rolling down her cheek. He pushed them away.

He sighed, as he knew that she must have dreamt he would come back. "I should have known." Tidus looked at the sky and cursed himself.

"What?" Yuna had no idea what he was getting at.

"That you wouldn't believe me," He replied as he sat down next to her, "I always thought that you would have moved on or you would run to me."

"Well, I guess you were wrong." Yuna said coldly.

"Hey, I fought with Lady Yunalesca for years to let me out. I was miserable in the farplane without you, and so I fought with that woman just so I could see you again. She finally got sick and tired of my whining, so she brought me back to life so I could see you. I've been waiting to be with you, Yuna. I love you, Yuna." He told her as he stroked her hair. She grabbed his hand and placed it on the sand.

_**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind**_

"Why do you love me, Tidus?" Yuna asked him.

"Do I really need a reason?" he asked her with another one of his goofy smiles plastered on his face.

Yuna had this desire to kiss him, but controlled herself. She had always loved his goofy smiles. "Yes, you do." She said, trying force this out of him, in case this was not a dream after all.

Tidus thought to himself briefly. "Well, you're gorgeous, for one." He told her, extending his finger, for reason #1.

"You had this energetic, happy personality. I think you might have lost though," he said as he extended the second finger, but quickly took it away. Yuna gave him the finger.

"Okay, okay. No need to use inappropriate gestures." Tidus put the finger back.

"Anything else?"

"You always had confidence in me, even when I didn't, like when I was ticked off by Auron, and whenever I had taken a glimpse of Seymour. I don't know why you married him." He said as he extending finger three.

"It was for the betterment of Spira. He finally died, though." Yuna reminded him.

"So you're a widow." Tidus inquired.

"He died before I could divorce him." Yuna explained.

"Well, for my fourth reason, you were willing to sacrifice herself for the betterment of Spira." He extended his fourth finger.

Yuna's cheeks turned pink. "I was just following my father's legacy, Tidus." She informed him sheepishly.

"Sure Yuna, sure." He raised his eyebrow, knowing that wasn't the whole truth. She opened her mouth to confess, but he continued. "And you're a really good kisser."

Yuna slapped him in the face with all the strength she had.

"What in Yevon's name was that for?" he asked as he clutched his face, and hid the face that his eyes were tearing again. She had hit him hard, after all.

"That was totally unnecessary." Yuna said coldly, "And that's a really bad reason."

"I think you broke my nose."

"Tidus, you are such a baby." Yuna giggled, she knew Tidus was being showy about it to make her laugh, "Grow up, T."

"Yuna, I am appalled that you would be so mean. I am offended." Some people never change.

"Oh, shut up." Yuna rolled her eyes at Tidus's immaturity. Maybe the people who say that boys are immature were right…

"So, Yuna, am I real yet?" Tidus asked, seeming to forget that he was supposed to be mad at Yuna.

Yuna blinked her eyes a few times.

"Why are you blinking?"

"Making sure I'm not sleeping."

"Are you sleeping?"

"Nope, and I'm pretty sure you're real."

Tidus sighed in relief. "I love you Yuna."

"I don't remember if I love you." The smile on Tidus's face faded.

"Yunalesca!"

"You know my full name, Tidus?"

"Rikku told me."

"I will kill her when I return."

"Do you love me, Yuna?" Tidus's expression seemed a bit desperate, as he had heard her cursing him off to the sky.

"I love you Tidus. I'm sorry about what I said. Yevon, I love you so much." Yuna's eyes twinkled, so Tidus knew she was telling the truth.

"Oh, and how much of my outburst did you hear?"

"When you started talking about Spira shunning you. Do you really have anorexia?" Tidus asked, sounding very worried.

"Yeah, and the cutting was true to."

"Yuna, how could you? I'm not a big enough loss for you to stop eating and for you to cut yourself."

"I…I d…don't k…n…now." Yuna stuttered as her temper began to rise.

"Yuna that's…"

Yuna had finally snapped. "I would not be saying much right now. I was almost eighteen when you died, and you were the only person I every loved. I fell for you so fast that before I knew it I was giving you my heart. And you know what; you ripped it, tore it, and smashed it to tiny pieces. I got into a serious depression, and that's what happened. You may not realize it, but I've almost KILLED myself because of you." Yuna turned away from him as tears spilled down her porcelain cheeks.

Tidus felt like he'd been slapped in the face, kicked in the nuts, and punched in the stomach, all at the same time. He could have sworn that his heart had split in two. He had never imagined that his death had such an effect on her future.

"You…tried to kill yourself." Tidus said softly, in such a quiet tone that Yuna could barely hear him. He knew tears were coming, but didn't care as one slid down his cheek.

_**I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time**_

They sat there in silence for what seemed like eternity.

"Yuna…I never knew." Tidus's voice was cracked again, and Yuna saw the tears streaks on his cheeks. _He was crying for her._ "I…I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Yuna turned over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace. At first, Tidus was shocked, but he found himself wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thanks for caring about me, Tidus." She smiled at him.

Tidus was about to reply, but he was cut off as Yuna leaned in and kissed him. He held her closer to him, deepening it. After thirty seconds, Tidus broke it.

"Yevon, you are so beautiful." Tidus kissed her forehead.

She stared at him. He looked almost exactly like he had ten years ago. Yevon, he was so adorable. "You're too bad yourself." Tidus looked at her strangely.

"Okay, you are the hottest man in Spira."

Tidus grabbed Yuna and kissed her cheek. "Why thank you."

"Hey, don't get all cocky on me."

"I won't get cocky, Yuna. I promise." Yuna leaned over and kissed him again.

She stared to look at him again. She looked into his eyes, letting herself get lost in them again.

"Yuna, is there a problem?"

"Yevon, you have the most gorgeous eyes." She told him.

"I bet I love your more than yours." He teased. Yuna chose to ignore his comment.

She looked down, and her eyes fell on something she had never seen before. "What is that?" She asked, pointing to his neck.

Tidus looked down. "Oh, this?" He pulled his necklace out of his shirt and held it out to Yuna. She nodded. "Oh, on this necklace is the ring I planned to propose to you when I got back."

Yuna gasped as Tidus got up, then got down on one knee. "Yunalesca, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She grabbed him and kissed him until she ran out of breath.

"I hope I'm not dreaming," she said breathlessly, "Because I'm going to get married!"

_**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight boyit's only you and me**_

**THE END!**

I hope that was good. I really liked writing it. There is going to be a continuation, next chapter. There may be things wrong in this, as I have not finished the game yet, but I know a lot about the end and stuff. I know that Lady Yunalesca oversees the farplane, but is that true? If not, tell me.

Well, this was the Tiyuna one. I'm probably an Aurrikku one next. After that, which one should I do? I can do the following:

Rikka (_Rikku/Wakka_)

Rikkipal (_Rikku/Gippal_) Someone will need to tell me who Gippal is, though.

Yunason (_Yuna/Bickson) _I'm doing this anyway…haha…

I will also do the following, but they may be crappy because I am not a fan of these pairings:

Tikku (_Tidus/Rikku_)

Tulu (_Tidus/Lulu_)

Seyuna (_Seymour/Yuna)_

Aurlu(_Auron/Lulu)_

Yumahri (_Yuna/Kimahri)_

I will do the 4 highest, then all pairings (these and Lukka, Tiyuna, and Aurrikku) will be available. If you feel that there needs to be a different pairing, I will put it up. I do not do yuri or yaoi, though, so don't suggest those. Save your time and review!

Luv ya!

Gigglygal

Ya Know Ya Luv Me 2


	3. 1 Billion Drabbles: Tiyuna

Heyheyhey…I'm like Fat Albert…crap. Well, it's GG…AGAIN…and I've decided to update this ficcy again. I deleted my Aurrikku one and put up this one in its place. My Aurrikku one sucked, and I've got writer's block on my Yunason one. I'm just going to put out chapters, not caring what shipp it is. That okay, peeps? I'm going to finish up the Yunason one soon and put out a Lulu/Chappu one. That'll be an easy one to do. I've got the plot of it all covered out. I'm just trying to get this one out now because I've written all of these ones out in my notebook, and this might be the only time to type them. I'm lazy. And a few of them play the idea that Tidus and Yuna DID have sex, and Yuna got preggy. And one's a poem. I actually wrote that one first.

This chapter is called 1 Billion Drabbles. There won't be a billion, but there's going to be a lot. None of them fit the one thousand word requirement so I put them all together. If anyone is wondering what a drabble is, it's fanfic slang for a story that is around a hundred words, even though most "drabbles" are around three hundred. I'm writing them until I get to a thousand words.

Disclaimer of Doom: I'd love to own FFX, really I would. But poor old me, I've only got a computer, a PS2, and a copy of the video game. This sucks.

* * *

**Waiting**

She sits on the beach, grabbing the sand and watching the wind drag it away. The same wind that blew away her tears away, just like he used to.

Him. The son of a bitch who destroyed her life, her sanity. The reason why she snuck out at night to stare at the ocean, waiting for him.

That's what she's doing right now. Waiting. Waiting for the one thing that will never come.

She opens the matchbox, and lights the candle while she pushes the tiny lifeboat away, hoping that her prayer would be heard this time. So it would be the last prayer. She blows the flame out and crushes it in her palm, mixing it with the white sand.

She lies down, her chestnut hair spread across the white crystals as she stargazed. Waiting. Waiting for him.

She'll wait forever, if it meant seeing him one last time. She's still waiting, as she will always wait for him.

She doesn't care that he's not real, and she'll wait anyway. She wishes he'd come back, so she'd remember why she loved him this much.

But he still hasn't come. But she knows that she'll always wait for him. Always waiting.

* * *

**Life's A Box Of Chocolates** (Inspired by Breezah's **Of Sticks and Stones**)

_"Life's a box of chocolates, you'll never know what you're going to get."_

She used to have a caramel filled life. She was happy and free. She was that innocent little girl, the carefree girl whose smile lit up the room, like a walking sunshine. She was that little girl who skipped around carelessly, intent on live her life, and every waking day to the fullest. But more than anything, she was in love. Head over heels with the most gorgeous man she had laid eyes on. And he had loved her back. There was nothing that could take away her smile.

Grab the controller, and press the fast forward button. Did I say that there was a sickly sweet caramel filled chocolate here? I lied. In its place, is a horrible puke filled chocolate.

Her life sucks. She's depressed, anorexic, and covered in self mutilation scars. And the perfect guy I was telling you about…he's a fucking dream. She's a mess: she has depression fucking up her mind, she on the brink of death because she's too thin and losing to much blood, and she still in love with fucking dream boy.

She gone to far, no chocolate can save her now. No caramel filled truffle can fix a fucked up life.

Yes, life is like a box of chocolates, and Yuna picked the wrong one.

* * *

**Tears of A Fallen Angel**

Crying. She's cried too much, spent too many nights bawling herself to sleep, wasting too many tears on an imaginary person, Okay, maybe he wasn't imaginary, but he still wasn't real. Fake people aren't worth tears.

Too bad her emotions don't know that. But how was he not real, when they kissed in Macalania, and when it got out of hand, and their hormones took control, Yuna ended up with a fat stomach. Pregnant on her pilgrimage…fabulous. But still, when can you have a child with a dream man. Chici is a real child; in fact she's like a female clone of her father. Golden blond hair, tanned skin, electric blue eyes, the whole nine yards. But she knows it doesn't matter, and it certainly isn't worth crying over.

But she can't stop crying. Her hearts been broken, shattered, torn, shredded, then incinerated. Who can blame her? She can't move on, as she became attached so quickly. He really was too good to be true. She'd been a fool in love, and she had found out how hard love is the tough way.

She doesn't know how to deal, so she drowns herself in alcohol and drugs. Chici was taken away from her, and she's in therapy. What a lousy was to spend her life as the first High Summoner who survived!

But no matter what she does, her pain won't go away. Her hearts still in pieces, her mind still set on mourning, and she's still crying. She'll cry no matter what, despite the fact that it's not going to do her any good. She'll bawl her eyes out for eternity, awaiting the time they could be reunited. But he's not here, her hearts still broken, and she's still in tears. The tears of a fallen angel.

* * *

**Shattered Dreams**

He's a dream

The High Summoner was told

Get over him

This mourning thing is getting old

What they forget

Is that he broke her heart

As she gave it to him

Cuz she loved him from the start

How was he a dream

When I hade his kid

'Cuz of that night in Macalania

I'm glad that I did

Yes, that's true

They all did say

Just move on, girl

Don't keep yourself in dismay

Ten years went by

A decade later

She had transformed

From a life lover to a hater

She hated her life

She wanted it to stop

She has at the bottom

When she should have been at the top

She bounded to the kitchen

Shaking as she picked up the knife

She closed her eyes, took a breath

Then ended her own life

Tears fell from eyes

As the news went around

The High Summoner had died

Spira was crying and falling down

Time went by

All was forgotten

Except for a child

Her dreams were not forgotten

To this day, she sits in her room

Stares transfixed at the knife

Contemplates her thoughts to herself

About how her mother ended her life

* * *

Surprisingly, that took a really short time. Well, I have to finish this before my parents freak out. Byes.

Luv,

GG-Byotch


	4. Exchanging Vows: Yunason

Holy God this chapter took such a long time to write…mainly because I started writing the mini-story, then got writer's block on it, then realized how terrible it was. The original focused too much on how much Yuna missed Tidus, and had too many intended fragments. I don't think that makes a very good story. This one focuses more on the deception aspects of Yuna ditching Tidus for Bickson. In my opinion, the new plot is much more plausible. The old summary is basically Yuna mourns Tidus, two years later Bickson drags paralyzed Yuna (whose body gave up on walking when Tidus left her) out of her hut and makes her move on, happily ever after. Stupid, I know…probably one of the crappiest ideas I've gotten. It was almost as bad as my Aurikku one...I know it makes me cringe as well. I just reread it…god that is such a crappy story. I now know why I gave up on it. Well, I'll stop talking about how crappy the first idea of this story was, and just begin the story already.

Oh, and Final Fantasy X-2 happened, but it I get something wrong, point it out to me. I've never played the sequel to FFX, and I haven't finished FFX. I know almost the entire story, though. I really have been reading too many fanfics with major spoilers in them…ESPECIALLY Blessed, Cursed, Beautiful…which is the greatest Rikka (Rikku/Wakka) story I've ever read. Very good .

Disclaimer of Dear Satan:intense sarcasm: Yeah, I own Final Fantasy 10. It's all mine, folks. Okay, maybe the Japanese guys owns a LITTLE…maybe a LOT…maybe it ALL. Crap, I only own a COPY of the game. Grrr………………………

* * *

Yuna twisted the diamond ring on her ring finger nervously, taking in what she was about to do.

Five years earlier, she wouldn't have dreamed of doing this. Five years ago, she was gallivanting around Spira, being such a huge ditz as she searched for a person who would never return to her. She was foolish then, nineteen and still as naïve as a five-year-old.

She wasn't like that anymore. She was twenty-four and couldn't beat around the bush anymore. Tidus was gone. He's a dream. It's a simple as that. It took her years to find that out, but she finally faced the facts head on. It was harsh, but she found out that its reality.

She stood up, and walked to her closet, taking out a plastic covered dress and placing it on her bed. She closed her door, then slowly took off her shirt and skirt, and carefully slipped the white dress out of its plastic. Slowly, she picked up the dress and with much care, undid the zipper and put it on. She zipped the back up, then adjusted the dress in the mirror. It was a fluffy, white strapless dress with rhinestone and embroidery detailing. It was a wedding dress. Her wedding dress, that is.

Yes, Yuna was getting married, and to an unlikely person. Five years ago, she had been mourning Tidus when Bickson had reentered her life. He took her under his care, helping the broken girl as she accepted her loss. Somewhere in there, she had begun to fall for him.

She felt bad for falling in love with Bickson, but that feeling didn't last long. Tidus wasn't in her life anymore, so she was fair game. She deserved happiness, and Bickson gave her happiness. There wasn't any reason to dwell on a person who didn't truly exist, so she let herself fall in love.

She planned to date Bickson for a few months, then go to another man, meet new people, and finally settle down. But months turned to years, and time just seemed to fly by her. Before she knew it, it was their four-year anniversary. She gave him a new waterproof watch, a new suit, and tickets to the Junior Luca Goers game, while he gave her a tiny, black box. On that day, he got down on one knee and proposed. That's when Yuna realized that everything in her life had changed.

They had spent the next year planning their big day, picking out everything from the caterer to the wedding invitations. They had pinpointed the date, and had everything exactly perfect.

Today was the day, the big day. She was going to be married, and the thought of it seemed so foreign in her mind. It just never seemed possible to her, but here she was, in an insanely expensive dress, walking out to all of her bridesmaids, who were fighting each other to put on her makeup and do her hair.

"I get to do her lipstick!"

"No, I called lipstick fifteen minutes ago!"

"I'm doing mascara!"

"No, I AM doing mascara!"

"I'm going to curl her hair!"

"No, her hair needs to be straightened, and I'm doing that!"

"Move you; I need to do her eyeliner."

"Why do you get to do eyeliner? I'm doing it!"

The screaming and yelling was all anyone needed to know that it was really going to happen. People don't fight each other to put on someone's mascara just for any old reason. After 20 minutes of cat fighting, she was ready. She walked to the Besaid temple as the organ music began.

She spotted Wakka, then quickly walked to him. The tall Besaidian man linked his arm with hers. "Ready, Yuna?" The nervous woman nodded slightly, almost unsurely. Wakka noticed her nerves and quickly added, "You'll do fine. This isn't like you and Seymour's wedding, ya?" Yuna smiled weakly as they walked down the aisle, down the rows of friends and family that were graciously awaiting her appearance.

The duo approached the alter, and Wakka lifted Yuna's veil slowly, quickly kissing her cheek before whispering in her ear, "Good luck."

The priest's talking became a bit boring, and Yuna drifted into daydreams.

She was getting married. To Bickson. It didn't seem right. She was meant to be here, but Tidus was supposed to be the person she was facing. Did she really love Bickson? Was he really the person she was supposed to be with? Right about now, she wasn't sure.

Five years ago, she had been hopelessly in love with Tidus. She had promised herself she would never fall in love again. But here she was, minutes away from exchanging vows with his rival. Was this right? What must Tidus be thinking of her right now, while he's in the farplane doing whatever he's doing right now?

She realized that she never truly thought of what Tidus would think of her and Bickson. For one, Tidus HATED Bickson. They were blitzball rivals, and blitzball was Tidus's life. Two, Tidus was just as in love with Yuna as she used to be with him. He must be looking down on her right now, ashamed that she broke the promise that she sweared to good Yevon she'd keep. Maybe this wasn't so good after all.

She wanted to run. It didn't matter where. She couldn't be here. She couldn't marry Bickson. She tried to move, but it was almost like her feet were glued to the temple floor. Instead of running, she was limited to blinking back the tears. The tears she desperately wanted to spill.

Bickson saw her watering eyes, and patted her affectionately. "It's okay honey, it's a lot to take in."

She wanted to tell him what was wrong, but the words wouldn't come out. She couldn't just tell him that she didn't want to marry him, even though she wanted to tell him so badly. She just couldn't go through with this.

She nodded, pretending to go along with his theory. Life is much simpler when you make a man think he's right.

Suddenly, she was jerked back to Spira. Bickson had already said "I do", and the priest was beginning her vows.

"Do you, Yunalesca Rinoa Braska, take Bickson Squall Lucasan as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in wealth and in poverty, until death do you part?"

Oh Yevon. Was she going to do it or not? What would Tidus think, up there in the farplane?

Yuna realized something at that moment. Who cared what Tidus thought? He was in the farplane, and life is too short to dwell on him. She had given Spira everlasting peace and happiness, and she deserved something in return. Bickson might not have been Tidus, but he loved her with his whole heart, probably even more than Tidus ever did. And who knows if Tidus really loved her. All she knew was that she was facing a man who loved her more than air, and she couldn't turn him down. Oh, and she loved him too.

Confidently, bravely, she mentally pushed the memory of Tidus away, then faced the priest and spoke only two words, "I do."

From that moment on, she would be happy. She would be complete. And if she was wrong, she'd have her whole life to find out what she'd been thinking.

* * *

Well, that wasn't very angsty, but in its only way it kind of was…but I like it. I've never written a wedding story, nor one when Yuna told Tidus to scram (so what if it was just in her head!). This one was definitely different than my other stuff. I think it's by far better than the first story, even though the other is darker. I mapped this story out to be called Jagged Piece of Glass, and was going to be VERY dark, but the words just didn't flow that way. If people would prefer a much darker story, I'll rewrite it…again.

PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME REWRITE IT! It's been so hard to write over twice. It was so annoying :(

I 3 U guys,

Gigglygal


End file.
